1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child's toy igloo and more particularly, to the construction of such an igloo. The invention provides a shell or mold by which a snow igloo that a child might play in may be constructed. The mold may be in sections and would include an igloo tunnel entrance way and a plurality of windows. It is contemplated that the mold would be constructed and left outdoors in the winter time so that when snow falls it would fall upon the igloo and be packed against it, resulting in an igloo in which children can play.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As distinguished from the summer time, there is a relatively small number of activities and toys that children can play outdoors in winter with other than the usual sleds and skates. However, when it snows, children proceed to take advantage of the snow by building snow forts, igloos, snowmen, and otherwise engage in snow activities.
Igloos, are quite difficult for children to build and they generally resort to assistance from their parents. For the igloo to be constructed there must be a significant amount of snow which is cut into blocks, packed somewhat, and then stacked in the hemispherical contour conventional to igloo formation. In addition to being somewhat difficut and time consuming to build the igloo can be quite dangerous to the child inside of it. If the construction is not solid, or if the snow blocks start to melt, the igloo structure will fall and could possibly collapse on children within. In addition, the constructed igloo will often not last very long if the weather gets a little warm and the snow blocks commence to melt.
It is to these problems of children's igloo construction that the present invention is directed, and accordingly a mold is provided to assist in building a child's igloo. It is realized that children's toy houses are well known and shown in the prior art as for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,772. However, neither this patent nor other prior art disclose or even contemplate a snow igloo mold as hereinafter described.